


The Strangest of Feelings

by Amed



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anduin is not amused, Awkwardness, Dezco's never there so this things can happen, Dragons are like cats, F/M, Fem!Anduin, Gender or Sex Swap, Healing potions are like drugs, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Wrathion has no knowledge of what 'personal space' is, Wrathion just wants a friend to play chest with, and don't pretend you didn't thought about it, humorous take on the characters, oblivious and kind-of-childish!Wrathion, sarcastic!Anduin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amed/pseuds/Amed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion has met a lot of people in his life, but just one has ever made an impact on him. Only the Princess of Stormwind could make him feel all warm inside.</p>
<p>Compilation of drabbles ignoring the events of “WarCrimes” and forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not quite what was planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for opening my fic!
> 
> Not to bore you now, I leave you to read it, but head the warnings and check the notes at the end!
> 
> Chapter's Warnings: Genderswap (a character of the opposite gender than in the cannon), Always-a-Girl!Anduin (which means he was borne a girl), humorous situations are humorous, Wrathion has no knowledge of what 'personal space' is, and Anduin is high on healing potions (those are totally drugs and you know it).
> 
> Disclaimer: Warcraft franchise and all its characters belong to Blizzard entertainment. I make no money from this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only plan something so much before it gets ruined.

It was easy to tell that he was  _not_  happy, and everyone wise enough stayed out of his way.

Why he was feeling this way, you ask? Because no one could do things right!

The Black Prince prided himself in being a calm, patient person. He didn't explode, he didn't lash out, he didn't throw hissy fits –and no, that one time doesn't count-, but he was one more thing out of place from incinerating everyone.

Everything needed to be perfect, you see. News has reached him that, in a matter of minutes, the all too famous Princes of Stormwind was coming to the Tavern in the Mist to stay for some time.

First impressions were a very important thing, and he needed to make the best one for Anduin Wrynn.

He had heard many things about the 'wayward human child who had everyone touring the world to find her', and not many of them had been bad. Even those that condemned her refusal to go back home had said so with concern in their voices.

So having the human on his side could prove to be beneficial in the future.

"Five minutes till they arrive" his human bodyguard, Right, informed him, reassuming her place by his side.

Wrathion straightened his garments and put on his best smile, he needed to be as charming as he could for the soon-to-be new guests.

So anxious he was that the sound of glasses falling and breaking made him jump in surprise –but just a little!

He frowned at Tong and was about to 'calmly' remind him not to disrupt his perfectly set up atmosphere when in came Sunwalker Dezco, carrying on his arms the one and only Anduin Wrynn, who looked nothing like he imagined.

Practically all of the girl's body was covered in bandages, both legs and her left arm were encased in thick casts and the only part of skin that could be seen was the left side of her face, with some tresses of blonde hair picking out from under the bandages here and there.

Oh, and not less surprising, she was giggling silly for no apparent reason.

Wrathion quickly snapped out of the…oddness of the situation and walked towards them. He knew about the princess' recent 'encounter' with the Horde's Warchief and the Divine Bell, but he hadn't thought her wounds were so severe.

While Tong greeted Dezco and arranged the details of their stay, he stood right in front of them, gaze focusing more on the human, and he opened his mouth to introduce himself, but the girl beat him to it.

"Dezco! Dezco, look!" a big smile was curling Anduin's lips, her right hand was pulling the tauren's mane in a childish attempt to get his attention, while her one good eye was wildly looking from side to side of the room "Look at all the butterflies! They're so pretty!"

Eh…what?

"Yes they are your majesty" Sunwalker answered absentmindedly, freeing his fur from the human's grasp. He sounded slightly amused, but it was hard to tell by the tauren's rough voice, he could just as well be exasperated.

The Black Prince was dumbfounded, something that has only ever happen once before –he'll rather not talk about that occasion, if you don't mind-, this meeting wasn't going at all how he has planned.

Anduin Wrynn wasn't even looking at him! She was too busy describing insects that didn't exist to her guardian and acting as he wasn't even there.

He cleared his throat to get her attention; he felt  _a little bit_  offended by her disregard of his presence.

It worked and her gaze fell upon him, her left eye looking right at his, and he noticed that it was foggy, unfocused and the pupil was so dilated that the color of the iris couldn't be seen. But at least he had her attention.

Or so he thought, but when he tried again to introduce himself, all he managed to pronounce was the 'gre' in 'greetings' before he was interrupted by the girl's hand swatting at the air right in front of his face, like someone who swats away a fly, and almost falling to the floor in the process –Dezco was thankfully quick to steady her.

"Damn it, I missed!" Anduin complained, gaze following the imaginary butterfly's moves, and making her guardian struggle to hold her every time she tried to catch it.

"Excuse us" once he managed to restrain her, Sunwalker Dezco tried to head towards their quarters, and so astonished was Wrathion that he didn't even notice when he stepped aside to let them reach the stairs that lead to the second floor, where the rooms were.

"Dezco~! We have to get them!" The girl whined, not liking to be prevented from catching the imaginary butterflies "They're so pretty! Mama would love to have some!"

"I'm sure she would, your majesty" the voices of the new guests soon disappeared on the second floor and the only sound that remained was of Tong doing his chorus.

Well…that was disappointing.

/-/-/-/-/-/

As he found out some days later, Anduin Wrynn's actions when they first met where not entirely her fault.

Apparently the potions she was taking to alleviate the pain from her wounds put her on a way too good mood and made her have hallucinations. Which would explain why she'd tried to catch butterflies that weren't there.

So after knowing that, Wrathion was ready to start anew with the princess. The only thing that was missing right now was for her to stay conscious long enough to do so.

"Hn" Wrathion growled. He was  _unamused_  by the current situation. More than a month has passed since the human came to the Veiled Star, and he hadn't even had  _one_  chance to talk to her.

On one hand, Sunwalker Dezco, who was in charge of taking care of the girl, did not allowed visitors.

The Black Prince has a great deal of charm and persuasiveness, but the tauren was unswayable. He could spend hours upon hours trying to convince Dezco to let him see the young Wrynn, but he would just stay there looking down on Wrathion with a stoic expression, rigidly posted before the door separating them from the blonde princess.

And on the other hand, whenever Dezco was away and there was no one to forbid him from entering Anduin's quarters, she was never awake.

Like right now for example.

"Hn" Wrathion growled again at the impotence he was feeling, while frowning down at the sleeping human from his spot crouched on the headboard of her bed.

Compared to before, Anduin looked a lot better.

Bandages no longer covered most of her body, her legs were still on casts but her left arm was free from it, her skin has gained a more pinkish color and just a few bandages lingered on her forehead. And her breathing wasn't as elaborated as it used too.

All in all she was making good progress, every now and then a painful expression and/or moan would contort her features, but she was mostly resting peacefully.

It pissed Wrathion off.

It shouldn't take this long to greet somebody. He had expected to have the princess fully on his side by now, or at least be way on his way to convince her.

But no, nothing has happened. For all he knew, Anduin Wrynn was not even aware of his existence.

He was at the end of his patience, if one more day went on like this, he would be forced to order either Left or Right to shake the princess awake just so he could talk to her.

While Wrathion analyzed what would be the best way to wake the human up without encouraging her guardian's ire, what he had waited for so long finally happen.

Anduin slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. The first thing she notices was a dull pain and a drowsiness sensation coursing through her body, and she had the feeling that more time has passed than she could remember.

When her gaze got more focused, she noticed the roof of a place she didn't know and a strange boy above her mumbling angrily while on deep thought. It took a while to sink in that she didn't know where she was, what day it was and who this person was or what he wanted with her. And there was nothing there to assure her that she was not in danger, especially when the stranger looked down on her with scorching-red eyes.

Wrathion found himself staring at the pale face of the human, whose eyebrows were raised in wonder while a feeling he couldn't quite recognize flickered inside her stormy-blue eyes.

It was the most beautiful shade of blue the dragon has ever seen.

"Good evening, you majesty" he said after some minutes of silently staring at each other, relieve that finally they could be introduce to each other, and gave the princess his most charming smile.

He hadn't expected her to yell like that, or the force of holy light that pushed him away from the bed, slamming him against the wall then the floor.

The commotion caused got the attention of their guardians. Dezco tried to calm Anduin down, who was doing her best to get out of the bed –which was hard considering both her legs were impeded- while Left and Right immediately rushed to his side, helping him to get on his feet.

A hit with the holy light hurt like a hammer and burned like fire, it was like getting hit by a hot iron –and no, that had never happened *cough*-. It was  _not_  pleasant.

This was not going well.

"Is that…" Anduin's voice broke through the chaos in the room, surprise and mistrust mixed on it, while she held tightly from the tauren's clothes to keep straight, gaze focused solely on the Black Prince "is that a…black dragon?"

Her words made Wrathion smirk in satisfaction. So rumors appeared to be truth and the girl was quite a deal of smart, or at least smart enough not to be tricked by his human form, and her surprise could merely be due to finding out that there was still a black dragon in the face of Azeroth –which was only a prove of how good he was at hiding his existence from everyone else.

The mistrust was due to, well, it was obvious, wasn't it? After Onyxia every human was mistrustful of dragons, especially those of the black flight, and the Wrynn family even more so. But it was alright, he had expected the mistrust to be there, it was, after all, what he had set on to erase since day one.

"Greetings, Anduin Wrynn" Wrathion bowed respectfully, and he tried not to show so much fangs in his smirk, but guessing by her expression, he must have failed miserably.

"I am, indeed, a black dragon. The last one of my kin, in fact" he took two steps forward, and she tried to back away. It wasn't fear  _per se_ , what he could read in her body language, but it was close. Animosity, mistrust and caution mixed together with something that wasn't caused by him, but perhaps by memories he brought to the surface.

"My name is Wrathion" it was unsettling to see someone/something else reflected in a person's eyes when they were looking at you, and know that there was a great chance they won't try to see the  _real_  you, see past what you reminded them off.

But he has hopes, that she would be different. That no matter what had happened to her on her past, what she and her family had to go through at the hand of his relatives, Anduin Wrynn will be able to see him for who he was.

"And it is an honor, to be your acquaintance" he finished with a courtesy, an honest smile, albeit a small one, curling his lips.

He had has so many expectations for this meeting, and it had gone nothing like he had planned. But what's done is done, and he has said his part, now it was just a matter of seeing how Anduin Wrynn would respond.

She passed out.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is what Anduin says if you choose the 'oops' emote in HeartStone. Man, Anduin can be such a dick in HS...I love it.


	2. Forfeit is a fancy word for loosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathion is bored and so is Anduin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's Warnings: Genderswap (obviously), Silliness, Dragons are like cats (I'm not the only one who thinks that, right?), Chairs are unsafe, Desko's never there so this things can happen, blame the boredom!, Anduin is not amused and Wrathion just wants a friend to play chest with.
> 
> Disclaimer: Warcraft and all its universe belongs to Blizzard Entertainments, and trust me, is better that way...for the most part, at least.

He was bored out of his mind! There was literally nothing to do. Nothing!

No secrets to be discovered, no adventurers to send on a quest, no plots to be made, nothing! Today was full of nothing. He would have liked to go take a nap under the sun, but no, not even that he could do, thanks to the heavy rain still falling outside.

The Black Prince huffed in boredom, balancing on the back legs of his chair, arms hanging limply by his sides. He still has that set of Xuen-Ji, a pandaren boardgame, that he haven't use in a while, yet there was no one he could play with.

He supposes he could ask one of his Black Talons to play with him, but the ones that may agree to do so, were mediocre opponents at best and  _really_  didn't enjoy loosing. Everyone could still remember what had happened during the 'friendly' chest tournament they had last summer, and no one wanted a repetition.

What made this day worse, which is amazing considering how awful it was already, was the knowledge that the only thing that could bring him out of this horrendous monotony, meaning a certain human princess sleeping upstairs, was being kept away from him.

Yes, he admits that his first meeting with Anduin Wrynn hadn't gone down that well, but Sunwalker Desko was  _clearly_  over exaggerating with his restrictions.

He wasn't allowed inside the girl's room, whether Desko was there or not. And if the tauren was gone, the doors and windows of said room were to be closed and locked, with the curtains shut.

The dragon wasn't allowed to see the princess, he wasn't allowed to talk to her, he wasn't allowed to be near her, and if it were remotely possible, he was sure that Desko wouldn't let him even breath the same air as she.

Wrathion was confident that, given time, Desko will get over his animosity towards him and trust him more around Anduin Wrynn; but that day has yet to come, so he was seeing none of her.

And, back to what was important, he was so bored that he had started to count every notch and crak in the wooden panels that formed the tavern's roof -174, by the way-. He could read something, but given that he had already read all the books at his disposal, and unless some adventurer had left behind one -which was highly unlikely, as most adventurers weren't keen to literature-, he was too lazy to even bother to get one.

So time went on in a tortuous, insufferable slow pace, and the Black Prince dozed off on his chair, still balancing on its back legs. So you can imagine how startled he was when a ruckus coming from upstairs abruptly woke him up from his light sleep -and he  _may_ have fallen backwards on his chair, but...nobody needs to know that.

His gaze immediately focused on the place where all of the noise was coming from, and not able to hold his curiosity, he headed towards the room where none other than Stormwind's Princess was resting -his Black Talons faithfully besides him, just in case.

He hesitated a little at the door, he was, in all sence, forbidden to be here. And although Wrathion was not afraid of Sunwalker Desko's retribution if he were to break his rules -he wasn't!-, it would be harmful for his plans to get on the bad side of the leader of a whole faction of tauren.

But then again Desko wasn't here, gone to gather some herb or another that would help in the princess's recovery, and the still falling rain was sure to keep him away from quite some time. And so, with no more doubts, he knocked on the door.

"Your majesty, is everything alright?" he asked and knocked again when no answer came from the other side, trying to sound concerned and not just plain curious.

"Ye-yes! Everything's fine!" was Anduin Wrynn's response, and not a very honest one at that.

The girl was breathless and in obvious pain, the still going noises made it clear that something was going on in her room, and the voice in which she answered had been rushed and panicked, like someone who has been caught up doing something wrong or embarrassing.

He was about to ask again, when the harsh sound of something falling to the floor and a muffled, pained groan left him with no choice but to barge into the room -and _of course_  he has the keys to every room in the tavern! He just 'forgot' to tell Desko about it.

The image he came face to face with was...unexpected, to say the least.

"Light, hasn't anybody taught you any manners?" came the angry voice of one Anduin Wrynn, but it was obvious that she was just trying to cover up her embarrassment, the light-pink tone across her cheeks was a clear give away "You can't just barge into a lady's room uninvited"

One of Wrathion's eyebrows rose in confusion, while he started down at the blonde girl wondering just what the hell has happened.

The bedside table has been knocked over, the water that had previously been in a pitch above it now soaking the carpet. Pillows and empty containers were scattered every which way, a chair having hit against the fragile shelf where they had resided, thus throwing everything to the floor. And in the middle of it all was the bed, where Anduin Wrynn has her encasted legs so tangled up in the sheets, one could just wonder how she had managed to do that.

The lower part of her body was still over the bed, it's movements even further restricted by the tangled sheets, while her upper body was hanging off of it, her head and shoulders touching the floor, in what was possible the most uncomfortable way to sleep there was. Yes, it was entirely possible that the girl had fallen off of the bed, but that explained like...10% of the whole picture, at best.

And of course, how to forget the utter disarray in which her garments are?

Her shirt had rolled all the way up to her armpits, leaving only light linen bandages to cover up her dignity, and her trousers had fallen down - or up, depending of how you look at it- her hips, exposing her navel and royal blue undergarments.

"My apologies" the Black Prince said after a while, in which the princess only glared at him in an embarrassed-but-pretending-to-be-angry way "But may I ask what were you doing?"

"I was..." Anduin bit her lower lip before she could answer, and the light-pink that had decorated her cheeks became a furious red; she was obviously embarrassed about the whole thing and at the end she just said "...bored".

At those words a smile found its way to the dragon's lips, and his scorching-red eyes shined with excitement.  _This._ This is what he has been waiting for all day.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he crossed his arms over his chest, his smile getting bigger and bigger, though he tried to keep it in check, as some mortals had commented on how his smile tended to look...malicious in a way.

"I have just the game that would helps us both pass the time more pleasantly" Anduin looked at Wrathion in confusion, his sudden change of topic having thrown her completely out of charts; she was sure he would have asked for a more detailed explanation of her current situation "Would you like to partake in it?"

She blinked a few times, maybe those potions were still on her sistem and her eyes were deceiving her? But after some seconds in which nothing changed, she came to the conclusion that yes, there was _indeed_ a black dragon standing at her doorstep, smiling in an utterly creepy way and asking her to...play with him?

She made a mental note to ask Desko just  _what the hell_ he puts in those potions.

"Um...sure" she hesitated a little, mumbling her words and shrugging her shoulders as best she could in her position. It's not like she has anything better to do.

"Terrific! I shall prepare everything!" Wrathion clasped his hands together, his face lighting up in what honestly looked like childish excitement, and turned around to set everything up when the slightly embarrassed voice of the princess stopped him.

"Wait!" he turned back around at her call, noticing with amusement that she had extended one arm to reach him, which was now resting on the floor besides her head "Could you help me get up, please?"

Anduin made a futile attempt to get up, providing that she was, in all the extent of the word, stuck. And although she wasn't all that comfortable with asking a black dragon she didn't really know for help, she didn't have much of a choice.

Oh, what would her mother said if she saw her right now?...Yeah, Varian wouldn't have left her side for even just a second, so this wouldn't have happened in the first place, so...

"Why, of course!" Wrathion said smirking in amusement at the disgruntled expression the girl had on. Whatever made her think that he wouldn't help a damsel when she was in distress?

"Left, help her majesty up, would you?"

/-/-/-/-/-/

The game board was beautiful, pristine white and red colors with intricate golden patterns carved at the edges. All the game's pieces were equally as masterfully made. Wrathion had loved it since he first lay eyes on the set, and he knew he must have it, as there may come a day when he finds someone worthy to play with.

And today may be that day. And as Left helped Anduin Wrynn into a chair, mindful of her injuries, he carefully laid out the game on the table. Red pieces facing him, white pieces facing her.

"What's this?" and that question had potentially killed all the expectations he was building up in his mind.

" _What's this?"_ he repeated the question to the curious, yet not impressed human in front of him "You don't know what Xuen-Ji is?"

"Not really" Anduin answered simply, looking a little bored and just a bit curious as to why the dragon sounded so offended by her question. That looked similar to a chest board to her, was she  _supposed_ to know what it was?

"You don't know what Xuen-Ji is. The most popular game in all of Pandaria" she has to be joking, how come she doesn't know what  _Xuen-Ji_ is?

They've both been in Pandaria for about the same time! She  _has_ to know about Pandaren's most favorite pastime, that doesn't include drinking -usually-. So far, everyone had lead him to believe that Anduin Wrynn  _cared_  about Pandaren culture, so she  _must_  know.

"What have you been doing all this time?" he asked, indignant when the girl's response was to shrugged her shoulders in ignorance.

"Seems all I've done lately is getting crushed by ancient artifacts" Anduin's tone had been soft, as if trying to make light of her situation, yet she sounded bitter, as if she wasn't quite ready to laugh at what had happened to her just yet, but trying to.

And it made the atmosphere tense between them, as Wrathion didn't know whether to follow along with her attempt at humor or just express his condolences.

Maybe stay quite, or better yet, change the subject. It's definitely not the right time to talk about certain things.

"So anyway..." he cleared his throat, hoping that would end the awkwardness in the room. He got Anduin's attention at least, and the bitterness in her eyes was mostly gone now "It's really easy to play..."

And so he went on to explain each and every single rule of Xuen-Ji.

/-/-/-/-/-/

To say that Anduin Wrynn was the opponent Wrathion was hoping for was to be lying.

She wasn't. She was bad. And although somethings could be attributed to the fact that she had only known this game for as long as they've been playing, the constant questions of 'Wait, what did this do again?' or 'How was this piece called?' made it clear just how bad she was at it.

And although the Black Prince would have been bored with such an opponent for a long time now, there was just something about watching the princess struggle to play that was...fun.

Yes, that was the word. It was fun to see her loose and get frustrated, yet keep trying and keep loosing and getting even more frustrated.

What? It was amusing! He's just being honest.

"I must say..." he must have a huge grin on his face right now, he hasn't have this much fun in a long time "I do admire your tenacity, Anduin Wrynn"

He didn't even have to look at the board to know that the other couldn't counter his moves! It was so enjoyable to see the adorable way she'll bite her lower lip while trying to come up with a way to defeat him.

"Most people would have given up by now, but not you" they've been at this for...almost two hours now? Time does fly when you're having fun! "It's remarkable how you can keep trying, even though the chances for you to succeed are..."

"Checkmate"...

Wait, what?

Wrathion's gaze immediately fell to the game board, noticing that, indeed, his Red Chi-Ji piece was surrounded while Anduin Wrynn's White Xuen was safe and sound.

"What...? How...?" he couldn't look away from the game set, trying to recreate in his mind the moves that must had been made to reach this situation, and how come he hadn't seen it before!

"Well, you have been using the same moves for the last...half an hour or so" has he, really? Honestly, he hasn't been paying that much attention, so...oh... _Oh_...

"It didn't took me that long to figure out the pattern and come up with a counter play"

The Black Prince was speechless, utterly speechless. Has Anduin Wrynn been playing him all along?

The frustration from before was completely gone, and she didn't look as joyful as he had imagined she would were she to finally beat him. Has she been faking it? Had that been all an act, so he'll let his guard down and she'll be able to decipher his tactics? Was she capable of such a thing?

The smug smirk decorating her lips right now lead him to believe that she was indeed so.

"You should really stop being so cocky"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xuen-Ji is, indeed, the combination of the names Xuen and Chi-Ji (and yes, that's not original, but what'd you want from me?), two of the august celestial. I decided to give it that name, because I don't know if that board game they play all over Pandaria has a name (does it? If it does, tell me and I'll correct it), and I bases the game on Xiangqi, a Chinese strategy board game (racist? Uh...maybe? but Blizzard started it, so...), so you can google it if you wanna know more.
> 
> Thank you all, have a great day and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> What to expect from this fic:
> 
> This is gonna be a series of drabbles, or short one-shots actually, focusing on the evolution of the relationship between Wrathion and Anduin, that will, in time, ignore the events of War Crimes and forward. I'm not saying they didn't happen, but I'm not saying they happened either, we're ignoring them!
> 
> This is going to be a humorous fic! Not just in the events that happen, but in the take of the chapters as well. They may seem OOC to some people, but that's because I'm trying to show different facets of them that most people don't use.
> 
> For Example: Anduin is not going to be that wide-eyed, naive, 'I'm gonna fully trust this guy I just met' boy some people describe him as. He's gonna be trusting and open-minded, but he's gonna be cautious, and sarcastic and a little smug. Blame it to how you can act as him in HS (if you've heard the way he says 'My apologies', you know what I mean), either that or you can blame it to the genderswap, why not?  
> And Wrathion is going to be a bit childish, oblivious and generally awkward around Anduin. Because, as my sister loves to point out when ever this couple is even hinted at, he's only 2 years old. He's still gonna be the mischievous, manipulative little s&%t that we all know and love, but I believe he won't know how to properly act with an equal (least of all a girl).
> 
> About the genderswap? Well, this is going to have both Fem!Anduin and Fem!Varian (thou not for now and kinda minor), because I like them and one thing I love is to change the dudes I like into chicks (totally not weird). And I'm going to keep their names as they are, because I generally dislike changing a character's name, unless there's a direct re-placer (like 'John-Joan'). Besides, these are made-up names, can totally be gender-neutral if I want them to.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I guess that's it. Most, if not all the fics I've read that had a 'how they met' scene, said that they met somewhere before all the 'Temple of the White Tiger' deal, which I do not recall nor found any info about, so I chose not to include such a thing (it is hinted thou, that they could have met before, but didn't).  
> Hope you have liked it!


End file.
